Rise of a Young Saiyan
by Alpine992
Summary: Krillin's death at the hands of Tambourine brought a change in Goku nobody could have expected. Unlocking a power none on Earth had ever heard of before, Goku's life and those around him is forever changed as Goku learns the truth about himself and rises to be the Legend of his Saiyan Heritage. But first he needs to learn to control it. Goku/Harem.


"No Krillin!" Shock filled everyone gathered at the lifeless boy in Goku's arms. A friend found dead when just minutes ago he had been fine. With the 23rd World Martial arts tournament over, they should be celebrating the results, not grieving the loss of a friend.

"It was a monster!" The tournament's announcer coughed from where he lay a few feet away. "A hideous monster, it took a strange ball covered in stars and the tournament registry." He tried to tell them.

"It's alright now, just take a moment." Master Roshi spoke as he knelt beside the commentator, trying to calm him down, but the man was hysterical.

"Krillin tried to stop the beast, but it was too strong. That boy fought with everything he had!" The man gripped onto Roshi's jacket, the elderly warrior knowing that the man was terrified at what he saw. Looking over to Goku, the boy was trembling, he couldn't see the boy's face but it was clear that he was experiencing something new, a pain he hadn't felt since he discovered the death of his Grandfather.

"A monster?" Roshi repeated thinking everything over, before his eyes widened, believing he might know what was going on.

"He can't be dead." Bulma was wide eyed, tears already running down her cheeks as she trembled looking upon the death of krillin.

A wave of energy blasted forth causing an uproar of panic among the group as they shielded themselves from the blast of ki, Goku's at its source. The boy was still cradling his best friend to his chest but waves of ki were washing over him, an aura of immense energy fluctuating around him. A low growl soon emitted over the room. Goku gritting his teeth as anger like never before ran through him. His best friend taken from him. He wasn't there to protect Krillin. More and more memories of their time together filled his thoughts, now all snuffed out due to whatever had killed him.

"Goku! Calm down!" Master Roshi tried to warn sensing the boy's power fluctuating wildly, a crack of lightning outside sounded scaring Chiaotzu as Launch and Yamach turned to see that the sky outside was almost pitch black with golden streaks of lightning filling the sky.

"He didn't deserve this!" Goku cried, tears streaming down his face as more power flooded from him. "Damn it!" He screamed, his power rising even more as the energy flowing form him grew more and more dense as a power deep within him rose to the surface. Anger and hatred mixed together, the loss of Krillin adding to the despair. "GAHHHHHHH!" Master Roshi was stunned as the boy's power flooded outwards once more, the energy turning into a blinding golden light that made the ground tremor beneath their feet.

Despite wearing sunglasses, Roshi was blinded momentarily, but unlike the others he could feel the power radiating from within the light. When his sight returned, the light had died down revealing the boy who he considered his brightest pupil. He was standing now, Krillin in his arms. His usual black locks were now a brilliant golden colour and stood upwards, the same as the immense golden aura surrounding him. The boy turned and Roshi saw his eyes were now green instead of their usual black. His tail was furiously twitching about.

"G-Goku?" Bulma questioned as the others stared on shocked at the transformation the boy had undergone. The boy didn't reply to Bulma, instead he crouched down and placed Krillin on the ground, raising a hand to the bald boys face he closed his eyes. He looked up and his green eyes bore right into Bulma.

"The dragon radar." He spoke, his usual cheerful attitude seemingly erased from existence and those eyes… they held so much anger and hate. Bulma shakily reached for the dragon radar.

"I h-have it r-right here." Bulma replied, unable to keep from stutterings as she took the dragon radar out of her jacket pocket. Goku was before her before she realised he had even crossed the room, with a simple swipe the boy had the device in his hand.

"Goku!" Roshi called out for him to stop, but before he could stop the boy the ki around him exploded and he shot straight upwards shocking everyone that he flew without any effort, when he had no prior knowledge of doing so before fighting against Tien in the finals. "Get back here Goku!" Roshi shouted upwards as he grit his teeth. "That's an order!" But the golden streak shot off across the sky without any sign the boy had even heard him.

"What a terrible turn of events." Tien frowned as he picked up Krillin's body. The boy didn't deserve to die in such a way. Oolong glanced around, his eyes spotting a slip of paper on the floor he went to go and retrieve it thinking it might have been a clue.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the guy who killed Krillin." Oolong questioned as Bulma and Yamacha gathered around him to check it out.

"It's the Devil symbol… in a circle?" Bulma tried to say, not sure exactly what she was looking at here. "Any ideas?" The sound of Roshi's staff startled her before she was turned around and face to face with the old pervert.

"Let me see! Let me see it!" His expression was serious and Bulma hurriedly handed the paper over to him. Upon seeing the symbol on the paper Roshi's eyes widened as horror filled his features. "No… it's impossible… it can't be true."

"Wha… What's the matter!?" Bulma had never seen Roshi act like this before, he had never been this afraid of anything.

"Master, what is it?" Yamacha questioned alongside her.

"This… this is the crest of King Piccolo!" He announced.

* * *

A quick glance at the screen of the Dragon Radar, there were two dragon balls registering on the screen however only one was moving at a fast pace, figuring that was the only possible outcome, Goku increased his flight speed and headed straight for it. He didn't know where this power he had gotten came from, but right now he would use it to hurt those that had hurt Krillin.

Soon a green winged humanoid creature soon came into view and with his heightened vision, he spotted the Dragon Ball in the creature's grip and immediately his anger flared, letting out a roar he shot forth with tremendous speed the creature barely had time to register the oncoming force before Goku's feet planted in his back, hands gripping the base of his wings causing him to be unable to keep flying and began to fall.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing!?" Tambourine roared, struggling to reach around and grab at the boy on his back, however Goku was out of his reach.

"You killed Krillin!" Goku roared increasing the strength of his grip on his wings causing the creature to cry out in pain as Goku twisted them, a sickening crack echoed as the bones cracked in Goku's grip.

"AHHHH!" The monster cried but Goku didn't let up, planting his feet firmer between the monsters wings and he twisted his wrists before pulling upwards, ripping the wings from the monsters back and flung them off to the side before kicking off the monsters back sending him plummeting down into the jungle below. Goku floated in the air for a few moments before descending to the ground. When he landed a massive red beam of power shot forth toward him, however Goku swatted it to the side causing a massive explosion to erupt in the forest, the area around them beginning to burn.

The monster before him, was heavily weakened now that his wings had been torn off. It was clear where the beam had come from as the monster closed its mouth. Goku eyed it for a moment before seeing that, it still held the dragon ball in it's grip even after having it's wings ripped off.

"Who the hell are you brat!?" Tambourine demanded of him as Goku walked towards it.

"I'm the best friend of the human you just killed." Goku declared causing the monster to smirk down at him, it was about to respond before pain flooded his chest and it looked down to see that the child had punched his chest, but instead of just being a normal punch, a gaping wound now resided, blood gushing from the hole.

Tambourine collapsed to his knees before Goku, leveling their height as he stared into the hate filled eyes of the boy. Opening its mouth to try and beg for his life, but all that came out was blood before Goku held a hand up to his face, ki gathering causing the monster to go wide eyed.

"Die." Tambourine screeched in terror as the blast completely obliterated him and several hundred meters behind him leaving a massive barren land of destruction in its wake. Glancing down, Goku knelt and wiped away some of the dirt revealing the four star Dragon Ball.

Looking down at the orange ball Goku saw the face of his grandpa in it's surface before it was replaced with Krillin. Tears ran down his face before he let out a roar, releasing all his built up ki, causing a massive explosion flooring the surrounding fauna around him in a massive blast of energy. When the blast died down, Goku had returned to his natural state no longer supporting a golden aura or golden hair. Completely out of energy the boy swayed before falling to the ground unconscious, the transformation straight after the tournament where he was already out of energy had completely drained the usual energetic boy.

* * *

"This… this can't be possible!" An elderly green man grimaced as he felt the death of Tambourine. A child he had for the sole purpose of collecting the Dragon Ball's, a strong Demon King child for fighting and was killed? What kind of human could do such a thing? "It's not possible!" He roared causing the trio in front of him to flinch in surprise, Pilaf, Mai and Shu all surprised at the Demon King's outburst.

"W-What is it?" Pilaf questioned, nervous to speak to the Demon King Piccolo.

"Tambourine has been killed!" He cursed surprising the three before him, and the small pterodactyl like being behind was astonished to find that his brother had been defeated. "Damn it, I'll just make another demon." He declared surprising Piano who quickly rushed in front of his father.

"Master no! If you lay another egg, you'll once more progress in age and you'll die before ever being able to take over the world." He tried to say, however the elder Demon King simply smirked.

"I'll live." He announced. "I'm stronger than you think. My new demon, will look like a Dragon." Bracing himself on his chair, Pilaf, Mai and Shu all watched as he chanted to himself before something seemingly started to rise up from his throat causing his neck to distend before forcibly prying his mouth open, revealing the shell of an egg that he spat out onto the floor of the ship.

"Master, are you alright?" Piano questioned, seeing to his father but was ignored by Piccolo.

"Awaken." Piccolo instructed, causing the egg in front of him to shake. "Your name shall be Cymbal." The egg trembled before finally cracking revealing a dragon like head.

"It hatched!" Mai shouted in astonishment, unsure of what to think of what was happening. The large form of the humanoid Dragon rose up to its feet before it's father.

"Are you a fighter?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yes Master." Cymbal nodded.

"Good." Piccolo nodded. "I want you to find who killed Tambourine and destroy them. Bring me the Dragon Ball Tambourine was sent to collect, leave nothing but destruction in your path!"

"Understood!"

* * *

Groggily, Goku opened his eyes. The blue sky over head bright and glaring but not unwelcome. With the excessive use of his energy the boy was feeling lethargic as he sat up, his eyes slightly droopy feeling heavy and weak from the excess use of power that he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had fallen unconscious. Looking around the area around him was completely rearranged. He himself was in a massive crater while the blast that had killed Tambourine left a massive gash in the jungle.

His stomach rumbled making the boy groan, he wasn't just hungry he was ravenous. He'd never felt a hunger like this before and he needed to eat. Getting up to his feet on rather shaky legs he looked around, thinking maybe there might be some fruit trees or something nearby. However as he was looking around, a smell caught his nose and his mouth instantly watered at the scent of cooking meat.

Racing through the jungle as if his life depended on it, he broke through the foliage to see a giant fish being roasted over a fire. Without any hesitation on Goku's part he immediately devoured the giant fish, regaining his lost energy in return. Even testing out his renewed strength crushing a massive boulder with a single punch, splitting it in half with ease.

"I've got my strength back." Goku stated as he looked at his fist, he was still conscious of the power he had used to take down Tambourine, but he didn't know anything about it. The way that it made him feel, hateful and angry while also immensely powerful, like he could do anything. It was a sensation he didn't like and it made him feel like he was betraying his Grandpa's memory by feeling that way.

"Now that I'm back to full strength, I can collect the rest of the Dragon Ball's to bring Krillin back to life." He stated clenching the four star ball in his hand. Looking up to the sky he raised a hand to the side of his mouth as he called out. "Nimbus!" It didn't take long for the golden cloud to streak across the sky and make it's descent towards Goku. Goku jumped as the cloud passed underneath him, landing on the soft cloud for a moment he was about to tell it to go before he sunk straight through the cloud.

"Huh!? What's wrong Nimbus? Why won't you hold me up like before?" Goku questioned, walking out of the cloud. However the cloud remained stoic, no answer given. "Master Roshi always said you had to be pure hearted to ride it." Goku frowned recalling how angry he had been when he had killed Krillin's assassin. "Am I no longer pure hearted?" He questioned, a frown on his face. Deciding to focus on that later, he pulled the Dragon Radar from his pocket, there was no sense hanging around here. He needed to find the other Dragon Ball's to revive Krillin.

Pressing the button he looked at the screen, the red indicator on the arrow that Bulma said was the user, there was a golden dot there showing him having the fourth star ball, but very close by was another dot showing that another dragon ball was near.

"Huh? It's so close?" he asked looking around only for a massive boulder to be hurtling his way. Thinking quickly he jumped backwards before jumping again onto a small rock formation to take a view of the surrounding area. "Coward! Come out and fight!" Goku declared.

"You're insulting me?" A voice reached the boy causing him to look around to find a rather robust man, with a sword at his hip and long black hair. "You're the one who stole my food."

"Huh?" Goku blinked, unsure of what the man was saying.

"You stole my fish!" He declared.

"Your fish? But I found it on the ground." Goku stated jumping down from the rock formation he was atop of.

"Have you ever seen a fried fish on a rack in nature!?" The man shouted out. "Don't cry when you end up all hurt shorty! I don't like food stealers and I won't hold back!"

"We'll you're a big fatso!" Goku shouted, there was a moment of tension between the two before both launched at one another from where they had been standing. The two exchanged blows, at first testing one another before the man landed a punch directly into Goku's face sending him hurtling to the ground, but Goku used his tail to spring back almost immediately, in a crouched position he launched upwards using his head to connect with the man's chin.

The man stumbled back a few feet before launching with a kick, however Goku ducked to the side and through a left hook sending the man off balance and stumbling to the side before Goku followed up with a kick to the pudgy stomach sending him flying back into the rock formation Goku had jumped down from.

It took a few moments before the pudgy man crawled out of the rocks that had collapsed a top of him and both stared one another down. Goku wasn't expecting this stranger to be so strong and the man wasn't expecting so much from just a kid. The two were about to launch at one another again before something caught Goku's eye causing him to blink in surprise. Hanging around the man's neck was a dragon ball.

"Hey where'd you get that?" Goku questioned pointing at the ball.

"Eh? This? Picked it up off the ground about three years ago." The man shrugged. "What's it to ya."

"Ahahah…." Goku tried to laugh it off however the man had other plans.

"Forget the ball! Just give me back my fish!" He roared as Goku scratched at the back of his head, there was no way that fish was coming back so they seemed to be at an impasse of sorts. "Gah! Just give me breakfast!" The man shouted, figuring he was never getting his fish back and right now he just wanted to eat. Figuring that was the least he could do for eating the man's fish, he searched the ground but nothing was nearby, his eyes turned to the sky. Spotting something headed this way he pointed.

"How about that?" The man turned to see what Goku was pointing at and tilted his head, was it edible? He'd try it at least. However as the creature was getting closer and closer Goku had a sense of dejavu as if he had seen it before. The creature was oddly reminiscent of Tambourine, the creature that had killed Krillin. There was more of them? The large dragon like creature landed a few meters away from them.

"Alright you runts, if you don't want to die then answer my questions." Goku grit his teeth, his resemblance was so much like the other one that there had to be a connection.

"Is that how you act when asking people for things?" The fat man asked as the monstrous humanoid looked on at him, before spotting the dragon ball around his neck.

"There it is, right in front of me! Hand it over I'll be taking that now." He raised it's hand up fully expecting the man to hand him the Dragon Ball.

"Bastard." The man spoke. "Why should I give it to you?" He asked.

"Do you want to die!?" The monster shouted at him before chuckling to himself he hadn't been able to fight, not since being hatched. Putting these two runts in their place would certainly do for a warm up. "Hehehe, you asked for it." Cymbal stated as he cracked his knuckles as Yajirobe simply stood waiting.

"I'm waiting."

"Let me take care of him!" Goku rushed to Yajirobe's side. The man looked down at the boy before shaking his head.

"Nah uh, he's mine."

"I have a score to settle, he's friends with Krillin's killer!" Goku seethed causing Cymbal to glance at the boy, did he know what happened to Tambourine? By the way the kid was glaring at him, there had to be something there.

"Oi! Runt! You seen someone like me around!?" Cymbal growled. That was it, it was definitely together with the other monster. Anger swelled inside Goku again as his tail bristled, the fact that he had done away with the other monster wasn't enough. He felt like Krillin's death still hadn't been avenged yet, not if another monster like this was hanging about.

"Yeah! He's dead!" Goku shouted back at him. "He killed my best friend!" Energy swirled around Goku once more, his ki rising with his anger. Cymbal growled as he charged forward, if the kid killed Tambourine than Piccolo wanted him dead! Yajirobe seeing the kid emitting ki like nobody's business and the charging dragon, he quickly pushed Goku away surprising the boy as he was sent flying a few feet.

"I said he's mine!" Yajirobe declared as he dashed forward, going for a straight punch however Cymbal saw it coming and jumped above him, Yajirobe was surprised to find that the massive tail of the dragon humanoid was still at his height and slammed straight into him before following it up with a kick from above followed by a punch. Yajirobe grunted as he hit the ground, Cymbal laughing.

"He's already dead? You disappoint me." He smirked cockily however when Yajirobe got to his feet the monster was clearly surprised.

"This just isn't my day, running into all these insanely strong guys." Yajirobe huffed, and still someone had stolen his breakfast. Sliding his feet apart, he set into a fighting stance causing Cymbal to raise an eyebrow.

"You still want to continue?" Yajirobe's response was a sudden kick to the jaw sending the dragon's head reeling back in surprise. Anger flashed through his eyes as he cracked his neck. "You.. you will…. **EXPLODE!" **Casting his arm out bolts of lighting shooting out and headed straight for Yajirobe. However the swordsman dodged in time causing Cymbal to release more bolts of lighting which Yajirobe continued to dodge with ease.

Deciding to finish it, Yajirobe slid back near Goku the boy watching intently on what he was about to do. Yajirobe charged forward once more, this time with a hand on his sword. Cymbal shot forth more blasts of lighting but Yajirobe dodged effortlessly until he was close enough to Cymbal. Goku watched in surprise as Yajirobe drew his sword and sliced through Cymbal with ease, completely slicing the dragonid monster in half with relative ease.

Yajirobe turned back as he sheathed his sword to see Goku staring at him in awe.

"Chow time."

* * *

"GAH!" Piccolo shouted, awakening form his slumber as he felt the death of Cymbal. The three before him that made up the Pilaf Group were startled by the namekian's shout of fear as Piano hurried around to stand before him.

"Sire, what is it?" Piano hastily questioned.

"This can't be." Piccolo was still trying to come to terms with the fact that, not only had Tambourine been killed but now Cymbal as well? "Cymbal has failed me… both Tambourine and Cymbal are dead!" He roared in anger.

"H-How!? How can that be!?" Piano shouted in horror.

"Who in the world could be that strong?" The Pilaf group shouted, they had witnessed the horrors of Tambourine and imagined that Cymbal was capable of just as much and someone had killed them both?

"Pilaf!" Piccolo shouted, causing the three to jump in fright as they turned to face the namekian. "Take this ship to Cymbal's last known location, I want to see this killer myself! Then destroy him!"

* * *

"You should be careful Yajirobe." Goku said as he sat across from the pudgy sword wielder. "If there are more of them, I think as long as you have the Dragon Ball then they'll keep coming for you." He explain holding onto the four star ball, Yajirobe having the one star ball hanging around his neck. "I can take it for you." Goku suggested knowing he would need all seven to revive Krillin.

"If you kill more monsters and give them to me, you can have it." Yajirobe stated however Goku wasn't really paying attention, too focused on the Dragon Radar in his grip as he clicked the button while looking at the screen.

"Huh… it looks like someone else is collecting the Dragon Balls… maybe Bulma and Master Roshi and the others?" He questioned, seeing that the Dragon Balls were clumped together and moving to another Dragon Ball location. However, as Goku continued on with the Dragon Radar, he felt something off… he was picking up on some kind of energy. Looking up, he looked around before shooting his gaze up. His eyes widened at the airship in the sky as he jumped to his feet. Yajirobe following the kid's gaze looked up.

"Gah! What the hell is that thing!?" Yajirobe shouted.

"**Master Piccolo, we have arrived at our destination." **A loud voice over a speakerphone came from the airship.

"Piccolo?" Yajirobe questioned.

"I get it now!" Goku grit his teeth. "The true mastermind behind Krillin's murder! It's the Demon King!" Anger was swelling within Goku again, the urge to avenge Krillin's death.

"That name reminds me… of an old story." Yajirobe commented before his eyes widened as realisation hit him. "I remember!" He shouted, taking a step back, eyes locked on the ship. Before he hastily removed the rope necklace attached to the dRagon Ball around his neck. "Goku, this is what he's after right? Here you have it. I don't want it."

"Huh? You don't want to eat the Demon King?" Goku question catching the dragon ball that Yajirobe tossed to him.

"Nope not hungry!"

"But you said…"

"Bye bye!" Yajirobe cut Goku off as he dashed away, Goku shrugged as he pulled the Dragon ball over his head letting it rest on his chest as he looked up. The airship didn't look like it was intended to land and Goku could make out several figures in the distance looking down at him. Then one was descending, having stepped off the side of the airship.

"Here he comes." Goku growled before the large green humanoid Demon King landed a few feet from the boy. "You're the one responsible for Krillin's death! You tried to steal the Dragon Balls and had Krillin killed!"

"I suppose I am responsible." Piccolo grinned down at him. "I see you have two Dragon balls in your possession now." He stated seeing the ball around his neck and the other in his hand. "You must be strong, since you were able to kill me demons."

"What was done to them will be in little comparison to what I do to you." Goku threatened tucking the four star ball into his gi. "You're dead!"

"It seems you don't know my true ferocity." Piccolo snorted. "But it seems you're a little young to fully understand." He grinned. "It's been a long time since I've wanted to kill someone this badly."

"I'll never forgive you!" Goku roared as he shot forward, surprising the Demon King at the boy's speed, not expecting it in the slightest and was unable to dodge Goku's first strike as he spun in the air and planted both feet into his chest forcing him back before Goku was already on him once more, right hand reared back before crashing it into Piccolo's jaw before following it up with a kick sending the Demon King reeling back.

Goku didn't let up for as soon as his feet touched the ground he leapt forward once more. However this time Piccolo shot his arm out to grab him but Goku ducked underneath the outstretched hand and most people would be in trouble of not being able to follow up with the attack, however Goku had his tail which wrapped around Piccolo's arm. Using it to swing himself forward to attack, however Piccolo reacted quicker than most of Goku's former opponents. Piccolo's hand smacked Goku to the ground but not for long as Goku sprung back and planted both feet in Piccolo's chest sending the namkeing off his feet and onto the ground.

"I never thought there would be someone capable of knocking me down." Piccolo stated as he sat up, eyeing Goku who stared at him no longer the happy go lucky boy people knew him as. "Now I understand how you were able to defeat my warriors." He started as he rose to his feet, reaching for his mantle and removing it and tossing it to the side. "You deserve what's coming to you. I'm cruelty incarnate!"

"Oh yeah!? You don't seem like much!" Goku shouted back as Piccolo smirked in response. In an instant, Piccolo was before him, shocking Goku before piccolo's foot had launched him skyward with a kick than shook his entire body. He couldn't even gain his bearings before Piccolo was beside him in the sky, punching him downwards back to the earth with tremendous force in his punch.

Piccolo landed with ease and walked over to the hole Goku had created on his impact and reached into its depths gripping the boy by his collar and brought him up.

"Heheh, still breathing?" Piccolo laughed.

"O-Of course." Goku spat out before the Demon King began to reign down blows single handled onto the boy in his grip, from his face to his gut, each blow capable of killing any human and yet the boy refused to die. Goku now just a bloody mess in Piccolo's grip caused the Demon King great anger, how could a kid be so resilient to his attacks?

"Grah!" Goku opened his mouth wide and bit into Piccolo's thumb causing Piccolo to release goku, the boy scurrying away from the Demon King .

"Perhaps you should try to run away." Piccolo smirked sensing the boy's fear as he cowered in front of him before Goku grit his teeth and pushed himself up onto his feet only causing the Demon King to laugh before him. Goku grit his teeth, he knew right now there was no possible way he could beat him, but there was that strange power… he needed that. The same one he used when he found out Krillin was murdered. But he didn't know how to use it. Casting his hands out in front of him Piccolo's face grew fearful.

"KA-ME." Goku willed all his energy in his palms as he tried to recreate the feeling he had felt when he had used that strange power. His anger surged as he looked on at Piccolo, this was the one who was responsible for Krillin's death. He felt power rise up in him but it still wasn't enough. "HA-ME." Bringing his hands to his side as the energy burst forth, more unstable than usual in his palms. Piccolo realising it wasn't the Containment wave smirked to himself, it certainly had power behind it but not nearly enough. "HA!" The energy wave shot forth from Goku's outstretched palms, the beam shooting across the clearing where it connected with Piccolo who didn't even try to defend. The explosion rocked the clearing causing the ground to shake underfoot.

"Heheh… head on." Goku smiled as his arms dropped to his sides, he had used every last ounce of energy that he could muster, and still he couldn't regain that feeling he used earlier. The smoke from the explosion began to clear and Piccolo's silhouette was still present causing Goku to tremble, he had given it all and he still hadn't defeated him?

"Happy?" Piccolo questioned with a smirk as he cracked his neck. "I've had enough playing around you little runt. It's time for you to die!" Piccolo extended his fists in and lowered himself slightly as he began to radiate powerful energy causing Goku to stare wide eyed, his power was increasing. "Nuuoohh!" He yelled as the ground began to tremble from the power he was releasing. His hands glowed with pure energy. Now that the power was concentrated in his hands, the tremors stopped before Piccolo shot his hand outward towards Goku. "Tsuahh" He shouted releasing a blast of energy. Goku leapt high into the air to dodge the attack and the surrounding blast but what he wasn't expecting was the follow up blast that Piccolo shot off with his other hand. The blast reached the boy before he could think of a counter.

Goku's body fell from the sky before hitting the ground with a thud, there was no response from the boy as Piccolo walked across the clearing a smug smirk on his face. The Demon King crouched down next to the boy and smirked as he raised his hand pressing it to the boys chest and waited a few seconds.

"No heartbeat. He's dead." Grabbing the dragon ball that was attached to the rope around his neck, he also dug around in the boy's clothes producing the four star ball also. Without even a look back to the boy, Piccolo floated up back to the airship. The clearing became dead silent after the airship took off leaving only Yajirobe, the witness to all that happened. The swordsman came from his hiding place a frown on his face as he saw the boy.

"I can at least bury him." Approaching the boy, he was about to pick him up before a soft groan escaped Goku. "Huh!?" Resting his head on Goku's chest he waited a few moments before the familiar 'ba-bump ba-bump' sounded showing that Piccolo was wrong, he did have a heartbeat! Goku wasn't dead! "Hey! Come on wake up!" Yajirobe shouted as the boy started to regain consciousness. He took in a large gasp of air before a coughing fit ensued.

"W-Water." Goku rasped out making Yajirobe nod before picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder and heading off into the jungle. It didn't take long for him to find a river and after Goku had his fill he collapsed onto the ground again.

"You have the heart of a gorilla you know." Yajirobe started.

"He beat me silly." Goku wheezed, still overcoming the aftereffects of Piccolo's attacks. "There wasn't anything I could do against him."

"Well that's life ain't it, you always come across someone stronger than you." Yajirobe stated. "Piccolo's invincible, just count your chickens and be thankful you're alive." He told him as Goku laid on the ground taking in deep breaths.

"Do… do you know Korin's Tower?" Goku asked causing the swordsman to blink as he looked down at the kid, why he want to know something like that?

"Korin's Tower? What's that?" He really had no clue what the heck the kid was going on about.

"You need to take me there." Goku smiled at him. "I can't walk anymore."

"You know a good doctor there or something?" Goku collapsed onto the ground causing Yajirobe to sigh as he moved and picked the kid up propping him up on his back. "Think they'll give us something to eat?"


End file.
